Amor e consequência
by agomeinuy27
Summary: Ele a amava mas era um amor impossível.Ela o amava mas foi abandonada.
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertecem. Essa historia é I&K só que eu preciso explicar algumas coisa antes deles se conhecerem.O que deve acontecer no proximo capitulo Por favor comentem e desculpe os erros mas queria postar logo esse cap.  
Vamos a Historia

Porquê? Era a pergunta que não saia de sua cabeça desde que descobrira aqueles recortes de jornais antigos. Justo agora depois de quase um ano de sofrimento, quando estava começando a aceitar que um acidente levara para sempre a vida de seus pais.Há uma semana a unica coisa que conseguia pensar, porque seus pais nunca contaram? e o que aqueles recortes significavam.Depois de muito meditar resolveu procurar a unica pessoa que poderia le dar algumas respostas.

Entrou na cozinha e encontrou a velha Kaede como sempre preparando o almoço.

Como vai Inuyasha? Disse sem se virar pois sabia que era ele conhecia-o tão bem, o almoço está quase pronto.

Kaede preciso muito conversar com vc.Kaede percebeu que era serio pelo modo como ele falou.Virou de frente para descobrir o que poderia ser tão serio ao ver a pasta advinhara sobre o que ele queria conversar. Um dia chegaria o dia que teria que contar a ele o que sabia e eese dia chegou.  
A velha senhora afastou-se do fogão arrastou uma cadeira e sentou-se aquela seria uma longa conversa e provavelmente iria precisar de todas as suas forças.

Kaede o que é isso? levantou a pasta mostrando ao que se referia.

é uma longa historia Inuyasha, não entendo porque seus pais guardaram isto. Acho que queriam que descobrisse a verdade já que não tinham coragem de te contar.

Então o que eu deduzi é verdade eles não são meus pais biologicos?

Não, não eram, mas eles te amavam como se vc fosse.

Mas e esses recortes o que querem dizer?Segundo isso aqui uma criança foi rapitada, eu tenho certeza que eles não teriam coragem para fazer uma coisa dessas.

Claro que não, seus pais, quero dizer os Taisho eram pessoas honradas não fariam isso por mais que desejassem um filho.

Então como? Porquê?

Sua mãe, a senhora Taisho era ema pessoa fraca, doente.Mas queria muito um filho, depois de varias tentativas o médico disse que eles teriam que desistir, ela não tinha condições para conceber era perigoso par ela e para o bebê.Ficaram arrasados mas, depois de muito pesquisar decidiram adotar, tropeçaram em outros problemas além da burocracia diziam que eles estavam velhos para criar uma criança. Já estavam nessa busca a quase 2 anos, quando uma agência entrou em contato dizendo que tinham a criança certa para eles: um menino branco, com apenas 2 meses de vida. Sua mãe ficou tão feliz que não quis saber de mais nada só de ir ao seu encontro e te trazer para casa. Eles nem estranharam o fato de a agencia pedir vinte mil Reais para preparar a papelada. Com a desculpa que sua mãe iria fazer tratamento se ausentaram por um longo tempo e quando voltaram trouxeram vc com eles, todos acharam que vc era mesmo filho deles, aida me lembro a grande festa que a comunidade fez para recebe-los seus pais eram muito queridos.

Essa é outra parte que não entendo, porque então fui criado sozinho, sem mem mesmo frequentar a escola comum? Porquê minha mãe foi minha professora?

Quando vc estava com quase um ano, eles viram no jornal que uma criança um menino filho de uma familia os Higurashi, havia sido sequestrado, e que apesar dos vários apelos da midia, jornais revistas, tv não tinham nenhuma informação, nunca houve um bilhete de resgate. Ou alguma noticia, não sabiam se quer se criança estava viva.

Eles reconheceram pelas fotos, mas já tinham se apegado em vc, sua mãe ficou desesperada, então se recolheram na fazenda se afastaram dos amigos e da familia com medo que mais alguém te reconhecesse.

Meu Deus então é por isso que nunca visitavamos ninguém.

Acho que pensaram em te contar muitas vezes mas tinham medo que vc viesse a odia-los.

Eu nunca faria isso eu os amo e eles também foram enganados.

E agora o que vc vai fazer agora que sabe a verdade, vai procurar seus pais biologicos?

Eu... ainda não sei, sempre quis ter irmãos, quem sabe eu tenha as vezes tenha até sobrinhos.

Só vc pode decidir se vai procura-los ou não.

Eu vou pensar um pouco e decidir se devo ou não afinal já se passaram tantos anos.

A conversa com Kaede já tinha uma semana e ainda não sabia o que fazer.Resolveu então contratar um detetive particular e investigar os Higurashi queria o maximo de informação possível aí decidiria se se apresetava ou não.

Na segunda-feira de manhã entrava no predio de escritório, onde se encontrava uma pequena sala em decoração simples da agencia de investigação Shikon no Tama.  
Sr Miroku quero que o senhordescubra tudo que for possível sobre os Higurashi.

Sr Inuyasha porque quer que eu os investigue?

Questões particulares

Não é para nada ilicito é?

Não, claro que não.

Quero deixar claro senhor Inuyasha que se em algum momento eu achar que suas intenções não são boas abandonarei o caso.

Tudo bem, concordo com seus termos.

Continua...

Por favor deixem reviws 


	2. Chapter 2

Dedico esse cap. a Sakura-cham muito obrigado pelo comentário. 

Obrigado por ler Sakura espero que goste desse capitulo também, também adoro amores impossíveis.

Capitulo 2

Ainda se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali, já havia contratado um detetive, então o que fora fazer em outro estado na fazenda dos Higurashi?  
A resposta não conseguia esperar, era impaciente demais para aguardar atrás de uma escrivaninha por noticias, queria conhecê-los, mesmo que não se apresentasse com seu nome verdadeiro. Estava espantado com o tamanho da fazenda que via em sua frente era uma enorme propriedade. Realmente as informações que obtivera pelo caminho estavam certas. Os Higurashi devem ser milionários, mas, não estava atrás de dinheiro, afinal não era rico, mas a fazenda que herdara dos Taisho também era grande não tanto, mas o gado de corte também era bem rentável. Descobrira que no verão a fazenda Higurashi abria suas Portas ao publico para visitação só que o único problema é que não estavam no verão e sim na primavera. Mesmo assim resolvera tentar não iria conseguir esperar até o verão. Estacionou o carro que alugara perto do escritório da fazenda e desceu para falar com a secretária

#Boa tarde meu nome é Inuyasha Taisho, eu telefonei de manhã a respeito de uma visita pela fazenda.

#Boa tarde, Sr. Inuyasha respondeu Sango uma linda jovem, de longos cabelos negros presos num rabo, vestido com um terno típico de uma secretária, que estava sentada atrás de uma escrivaninha, Como lhe informei Senhor nessa época do ano não abrimos para visitação, Expliquei o seu caso para a Gerente e nós realmente sentimos muito, mas não será possível.

# Será que eu poderia falar com ela? A gerente?  
Não era insistente assim, mas queria muito saber um pouco mais sobre os Higurashi. Sango pensou um pouco Kagome estava na sala dela, mas estava com uma daquelas dores de cabeça, e havia pedido para não ser incomodada a menos que fosse algo muito importante.  
Depois de um momento de hesitação Sango sorriu e disse

# Por favor, aguarde um momento vou ver se ela pode recebê-lo.  
Em seguida encaminhou-se para a sala ao lado deu uma leve batida na porta e entrou. Kagome estava sentada em frente sua mesa com a cabeça apoiada na mesma, levantou a cabeça ao ouvir as batidas na porta.

#O que foi Sango algum representante chato?  
Sango olhou para o rosto pálido da amiga. Ignorou a pergunta da amiga e disse:

# Não entendo porque vc não faz logo a cirurgia para se livrar dessas dores de cabeça.

# Não, nunca mais vou deixar os médicos brincarem comigo.

Sango sabia que ela se referia as inúmeras Cirurgias plásticas que aviam feito depois do acidente de carro, que transformaram seu rosto para sempre, não que ela houvesse ficado feia longe disso só que ao se olhar no espelho àquela figura que via poderia até ser linda como todos diziam, mas não era ela. Sango sabia que era inútil continuar insistindo Kagome era muito cabeça dura resolveu então mudar de assunto.

# Tem um homem lindo aí fora querendo falar com você:

# Eu disse que não queria ver ninguém o que ele quer?

#Ele insiste muito em uma visita pela fazenda.

# Sango você sabe que visitas só no verão.

# É que, como eu disse, ele é insistente.

# Deixe que eu vá falar com ele. Sua cabeça estava estourando e ainda teria que lidar com um fazendeiro chato que não tinha mais o que fazer a não encher sua paciência. Saiu da sala pronta para dizer não a ele, mas quando chegou à anti-sala teve uma bela surpresa.

O homem parado perto da janela não era o velho que esperava ao contrario deveria ter por volta de uns 23 anos, era alto, corpo atlético que estava bem perceptível através daquela calça jeans apertada e camisa esporte preta, mas o mais estranho foi o calafrio que sentiu ao ser fitada por aqueles magníficos olhos violetas que pareciam ler sua alma.

Inuyasha também parecia muito surpreso com a mulher que estava a sua frente, impressionado era pouco para descrever como ele estava. A mulher que estava ali era linda a mais linda que já avia visto, era magra, não muito alta cabelos lisos e soltos estava com uma camisete três quartos branca e uma calça preta e botas. Mas não parecia muito feliz em recebê-lo.

# Muito prazer Sr. sou Kagome Kamya.

# Inuyasha Taisho o prazer é todo meu apertou a mão da beldade a sua frente.

# Como minha secretária já deve ter lhe informado não estamos em época de visitas pela fazenda então sinto muito.

# Sim sua secretária já me disse isso, mas, é que eu gostaria muito, pois, na verdade sou criador de gado de corte e estou diversificando meus negócios resolvi criar também gado de Leite e fui informado que vocês têm as melhores matrizes de todo o país.

# Sim é verdade a fazenda Higurashi tem o orgulho de ser reconhecida até no exterior. Tudo bem se o senhor insiste volte amanha e vou pedir um dos capatazes para acompanhá-lo pela fazenda.

# Se não for abusar da sua boa vontade gostaria de pedir-lhe para me acompanhar, é claro se não for atrapalhar seu trabalho.

Kagome realmente não tinha nada agendado para aquela tarde, mas, porque o estranho insistia tanto estava confusa, percebendo que ele esperava uma resposta, Suspirou um pouco desanimada, Inuyasha fingiu não ter percebido.

# Por Favor, aguarde aqui enquanto prendo meu cabelo está muito calor lá fora.

Continua

Por favor, reviewssssssssssssssss


End file.
